Image display apparatuses include a plurality of drivers for controlling image display in each of a plurality of subpixels. The driver is a transistor-based circuit, examples of which including a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. A gate driving circuit is primarily formed by cascading multiple units of shift register circuits. Each shift register unit outputs a gate driving signal to one of a plurality of gate lines of pixel transistors. The gate driving signals from the gate driving circuit scan through gate lines row by row, controlling each row of transistors to be in on/off states. The gate driving circuits may be formed directly on an array substrate, e.g., in a gate-on-array display panel.
In a dual gate display panel, two gate lines are disposed between adjacent rows of subpixels. Thus, in a dual gate display panel, the number of data driver chips can be reduced by half. In the dual gate display panel, the peripheral area can be made relatively smaller.